1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a punching device, and more particularly to a device for blanking out patterns of various letters such as Alphabet or figures in a board such as paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a punching device called as xe2x80x98a puncherxe2x80x99 or xe2x80x98a perforatorxe2x80x99 has configuration including a through hole of a specific pattern and a punch member passing through the through hole by vertical movement so as to cut out a corresponding area of a sheet material according to the pattern of the through hole.
There are presently manufactured and widespread various types of punching devices. However, when punching several types of patterns, a user should prepare the number of punching devices corresponding to each pattern since one punching device has only one through hole, so causing inconvenience and high costs.
The present invention is designed with the aim of solving such problems, and an object of the invention is to provide a device for selectively blanking out one of characters or figures having various patterns in one machine unit.
In order to accomplish the above object, the present invention provides a device for blanking out patterns, which includes a housing in a predetermined shape having a guide groove formed along a longitudinal direction of an upper surface thereof and a plurality of through holes arranged at both sides on center of the guide groove; an upper plate positioned under the housing and having upper pattern holes of a predetermined shape faced with the through holes; a lower plate combined to the upper plate with a predetermined gap and having a plurality of lower pattern holes faced with the upper pattern holes of the upper plate respectively; a punch member having a cutting blade at a lower end along an edge thereof and interposed between the through hole of the housing and the upper pattern hole of the upper plate to be slidable through the upper pattern hole; an elastic member to give elastic force to the punch member toward any of the housing and the upper plate; a cap member combined to an upper end of the punch member, an upper surface of the cap member being partially exposed from the housing through the through hole, a marking with same shape as the upper pattern hole being formed on the upper surface of the cap member; a guide rail installed to an upper portion of the housing along a longitudinal direction thereof; and a push handle combined to the guide rail as a pivot axis to slide along the guide rail, the push handle pressing the cap member by rotation.
Preferably, a push protrusion is formed at a lower surface of the push handle to press an upper surface of the cap member by rotation.
In addition, catch grooves may be formed to an inner wall of the guide groove of the housing at a constant interval along a longitudinal direction, and the push handle may include at a lower portion thereof a protrusion of which an end is in contact with the catch groove and an elastic member to give elastic force to the protrusion.
The device for forming patterns of the present invention may further include a support plate combined to the housing with supporting the lower plate, the support plate including supports which are extended upward above the housing and have combining holes formed at both longitudinal ends thereof, and it is also preferably that both ends of the guide rail are combined to the combining holes of the support plate.